The invention relates to a centrifuge having a working head placed on a shaft driven by a motor, in which a longitudinally slotted sleeve is disposed between the shaft and a central bore of the working head, and the sleeve is tightened against the bore by a conical spreader by means of an element screwed onto the end of the drive shaft.
A centrifuge of this kind is disclosed in DE-OS No. 25 01 513. In this centrifuge a sleeve-like element prolonging the drive shaft is placed on the latter, and on it is placed the working head. The upper part of this sleeve is of slotted construction and is tightened by a spreader cone against the central bore of the working head by means of a screw threaded onto the drive shaft. Coupling is produced only in the bottom area of the central bore, between the expanded sleeve and the working head, while the working head is not positively gripped in the upper part of the bore.
The invention is addressed to the problem of creating a tight, wobble-free fastening between the working head and the drive shaft of a centrifuge, that will be reliable even after long use and frequently changing torque, but which on the other hand will assure easy release.